Jonathan Fordo (Timeline B)
Jonathan Fordo is the Fourth Republic's Chief of Naval Operations and a hero of the Confederacy-Republic War. From the bridge of his flagship RAS Excalibur, and later [[Aurora Class Cruiser|RAS Aurora]], Admiral Fordo rallied his defenders at the Battle of New Alderaan, held off the CIUS at Mon Calamari, led the daring raid on Geonosis, and led a third of the Republic Navy into the even more daring Battle of Sector Ten. Hailed by friend and foe alike for his resolve and bravery, the now-Fleet Admiral Fordo thinks of himself as just a man doing everything in his power to improve the galaxy around him. Background George and Amy Fordo were a perfectly ordinary couple living inside Imperial space. They worked at a nearby restaurant, and for the Fordos every day was a struggle to survive. When he was ten years old, their son Jonathan witnessed a space battle between an Imperial cruiser and a pirate blockade runner. From that day forward, he knew he would join the Imperial Navy. Commissioned as an officer, Fordo slowly rose through the ranks. His career was successful but thoroughly uneventful until he reached the rank of Rear Admiral. It was then, in 4128 ABY, that the Empire allied itself with the Fourth Galactic Republic. Fordo decided he would be needed more badly with the fledgling ally, and left the Imperial Navy for the Republic one. It was only months, however, before the Emperor betrayed the Republic, allowing a CIUS task force to enter Republic space and nearly take the capital at New Alderaan without a fight. To prevent him from engaging the CIUS forces, Fordo was held at gunpoint by Imperial troops - until Colonel Malkovich was able to free him. Fordo immediately took the RAS Excalibur to New Alderaan and was part of the fleet that managed to hold of the CIUS. During the war, Fordo gained a considerable reputation from such bold actions as the Geonosis Raid, as well as the even more daring conclusion of the war, the Battle of Sector Ten. He also became the Commanding Officer of the first Aurora-class cruiser, which would by the end of the war become the frontline cruiser for the Republic. Involvement Fordo, having climbed all the way to the rank of Fleet Admiral during the Confederacy-Republic War, became the Republic's Chief of Naval Operations after the death of Admiral Phalanx. He now commands the [[Aurora Class Cruiser|RAS Aurora]]'' and the accompanying Aurora Battlegroup, and he is often found patrolling the CIUS-Republic border for any hostility. In late 4130 ABY, Fordo broke the Treaty of New Alderaan and entered CIUS territory in order to hunt down the war criminal and Dark Lord of the Sith known as Darth Acheron. The Aurora Battlegroup arrived at Sullust, where the CIUS were actively repairing Acheron's ''Ravager, and opened fire on the Dark Lord's ship. Unfortunately, Acheron was able to escape, and a skilled move on Acheron's part resulted in the Republic being forced to fight Ravager at a disadvantage, fight the entire CIUS fleet that was arriving to engage them, or turn tail and run for Republic space. Fordo had no choice but to flee. A few weeks later, after Acheron turned on the CIUS and attacked Rhen Var, the young CIUS Fleet Admiral Jeshel Daran breached the Treaty of New Alderaan once again and entered Republic space. In this ironic turn of events, it was now the CIUS searching for Ravager in Republic space. Fordo, however, was unwilling to let the CIUS fleet advance. Not only would the CIUS ships be in striking distance of multiple Republic worlds - tens of millions of people - but Daran's forces would only hinder the Republic's own search for Acheron. After firing as many warning shots as humanly possible, targeting only weapons, targeting only engines, and targeting only shields, Fordo realized there wasn't enough time to stop the CIUS non-lethally. Fordo chose to, in the name of keeping tens of millions of citizens safe, shoot to kill. At this, Daran finally left Republic space, but Fordo was convinced he'd be back. Republic border patrols were ordered to maintain constant yellow alert, and the sensor control center known as Peacekeeper Array was put at heightened alertness as well. Some criticize Fordo's actions on the border, but Fordo's brilliant defense is to simply pull out a population map of the galaxy. When these angry Senators and journalists see how many Republic citizens are within easy striking distance of the site of the CIUS transgression, they tend to soften up a bit. The next question thrown at Fordo is why his incursion was any different from the CIUS one. Fordo replies that the CIUS attempted to enter Republic space to render unwanted assistance in a hunt for a war criminal that was already going on. The Republic, on the other hand, entered CIUS space to engage a war criminal that was being actively harbored and, in fact, assisted by the CIUS. The Senators and Journalists then thank him for his time and walk away. Strategy Fleet Admiral Jonathan Fordo is well-known for his fearless tactics. He's willing to take unwise, even foolhardy risks to defend Republic civilians. He also has a habit, though, of pulling victory from the jaws of defeat - often an enemy will begin celebrating his victory only to look around and realized the battered Republic fleet has him surrounded. Quotes "Engage." "I am now forced - and authorized by Naval protocol and treaty terms - to do whatever it takes to protect those 10 million innocent lives." "...D--- fine work." Category:Characters Category:Fourth Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article